YOU ATTACKED ME, BUT THEN YOU JUST LEFT
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: Momo said something to Echizen, but then he just getting “busy” with Kaidoh and leaving Echizen all alone wondering what the hell is going on. Sequel of ‘love the one you’re with’.


**YOU ATTACKED ME, BUT THEN YOU JUST LEFT**

**A/N: this is sequel of 'Love The One You're With'. Anyway, I'm so inspired by siriusXlupin dialogue-only fics, so I try to write one.. BUT IT'S SO DAMN HARD! This is the only far I can get, hope you'll like it. And please..please feed this poor little author. And for blackmalice, every help you contribute to my ficS will be paid by writing you the lemon part for your fic as I've promised you um… six months ago(?)**

**SUMMARY: Momo said something to Echizen, but then he just getting "busy" with Kaidoh and leaving Echizen all alone wondering what the hell is going on. Sequel of 'love the one you're with'.**

**DISCLAIMER: If it was mine I'll make everyone pay for just thinking about these boys. Seriously.**

**LaZykAruPiN had logged in**

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** the thing u said 2 me earlier

**_LaZykAruPiN says : _**what do u mean?

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** ummm…which one?

_**BUZZ!**_

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** oy echizen which one?

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** u know…i forget about things easily

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** mada-mada dane

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** sometimes i'm wondering how u could manage 2 get this far

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** due 2 your brain capacity

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** i have 2 stay live 2 baby sit brats like u

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** moron

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** shorty

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** do u really forget about it?

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** about what?

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** moron

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** those burgers you eat seems start to damaging ur brain

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** at least i'm tall

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_ **i better find someone more capable 2 argue with

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** gtg

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** c u 2morrow

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** don't tell me ur gonna do ur homework

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** u lazy bump

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** wanna sleep

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** now that's sounds like echizen

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** ALMOST FORGOT!

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** i've 2 pick u up earlier 2morrow

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** don't b late, kay?

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** but u should wait even if i were late

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** i would, but i can't…

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_** i've promised 2 that baka mamushi i'll arrive school earlier

_**BUZZ!**_

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says: _**echizen?

**_LaZykAruPiN says : _**fine. c u 2morrow

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says: _**g'night

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says: _**don't forget 2 wash ur feet

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says: _**brush ur teeth

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says: _**then sleep tight and have a nice dream

**_CanUBeatMyDunk says:_ **would b perfect if u dream about me

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_ **sounds scary

**_LaZykAruPiN says :_** bye

**LaZykAruPiN had logged off**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LaZykAruPiN had logged in**

**_LaZykAruPiN says : _**where've u been this whole day?

_**BUZZ!**_

**_LaZykAruPiN says : _**i saw u quarrelling with Kaidoh-senpai.

_**BUZZ!**_

**_LaZykAruPiN says : _**he looked really pissed off. what did u do to him?

_**BUZZ!**_

_**BUZZ!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 mail received**

**_SENDER _: kawai oichibi**

**_SUBJECT_: U R late**

R u going 2 pick me up or not? U're so late! Buchou's

so going to make us run extra laps!

**reply?**

**Yes**

**-----**

**1 mail received**

**_SENDER : _UrBestSenpai**

**_SUBJECT: _GOMENASAI!**

Didn't i tell you i can't pick you up this morning! God, i must had been fallen asleep before i sent you the message. That baka mamushi really makes me all worn out, even 2 worn out 2 send you a message! SORRY! I promise i'll treat you some burgers :)

**reply?**

**Yes**

**------**

**1 mail received**

**_SENDER _: kawai oichibi**

**_SUBJECT_: **

Whatever. Just don't be late tomorrow!

**reply?**

**Yes**

**------**

**1 mail received**

**_SENDER : _UrBestSenpai**

**_SUBJECT: _Promise me U won't kill me**

It seems that i have to arrive at school so early for a couple of days and i know you don't like to wake up so early, so…

**send a reply?**

"Senpai?"

"Hehehe…"

"Momo-senpai!"

"Aa! Gomen, Echizen!"

"Are you in the middle of something?"

"No, no, it's just that…. HAHAHAAHAHA!"

"…"

"That baka mamushi, he always falls into my trap!"

"Kaidoh-senpai is there?"

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay!"

"Senpai…."

"I said, I'm sorry! I have Echizen on the line. Now would you stop acting like a whiner?"

"…"

"Fine! I won't do that to you ever again…. But I can't promise. Hehehe…Those pink heart-printed bandana suits you….God! Fine! Fine! I promise I won't! Satisfied? "

"…"

"Echizen? Are you still there?"

"Should I call you later?"

"No! Now's fine… God, I haven't talk to you for so long! Don't even have time to reply your messages"

"Yeah, you seem _busy_. Always together with Kaidoh-senpai whenever I saw you,"

"Well you'll be really busy if you have this baka…… Damn! Stop throwing me pillow, Idiot! Only girls do that! Stop it!"

"I guess I'll just call you later, when you're not busy,"

"What? No! Really I'm not busy right now. So what's going on Echizen?"

"Well.. Nothing much. Karupin's kind of sick. And I just have to walk to and from school everyday since you….."

"What!"

"Well yeah…."

"You want to go home! You've promise me you'll help me doing my English! What! I just stuck out my tongue at you and…. Oh you're such a baby, Kaidoh!"

"Tsk! I'll talk to you later, Momo-senpai,"

**LaZykAruPiN had logged in**

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** u seem always 2gether w/kaido-senpai

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** even doing ur homework 2gether?

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** ur not, somehow, got an inspiration 2 get along 2gether don't u?

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_ **just want 2 remind u that he already has inui-senpai&i bet no one wants 2 have any problem w/him. there's 98, 5 possibility he would make u drink his juice

**VanillaIsTheBestFlavor has logged in**

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**oy oichibi!

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**could u tell Momo that Buchou cancelled the morning session?

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**oishi&i've been trying 2 call him but he never pick it up

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** i can't promise.

**_LaZykAruPiN says : _**i've been trying 2 talk 2 him this whole week but he seems always busy w/Kaidoh-senpai

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**XDD those 2!

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says:_** watching them is indeed such a fun thing!

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**while kaidoh trying his best 2 make friend w/momo,

momo's always make fun of him&then they're already fighting each other again!

**_LaZykAruPiN says: _**don't get it

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**u know. kaidoh, being obedient as he always, just doing

what he has 2 do, which is trying to know momo better&be his "friend". But momo couldn't keep himself from making jokes about his new partner! XDDDD

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** PARTNER?

_**BUZZ!**_

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** WHAT PARTNER EIJI-SENPAI?

_**BUZZ!**_

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**i can't tell u anything anymore! oishi's so going 2 kill me!

**_LaZykAruPiN says: _**no he won't. he luv u. just spill it out

_**BUZZ!**_

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**it's suppose 2 be a secret.

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says:_** well inui, tezuka, &oishi have this project 2 paired up momo&kaido. u know, sumtimes rival can be the best partner or so they said

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**it's suppose 2 be a secret 'cos it might turn so bad and become THE WORST PAIR Seigaku ever had

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says:_** fuji&i'd been suspiscious that's sumtin's going on, but we don't know what. somehow fuji could get the information from tezuka. then he told me about that&now i slipped it out 2 u when it's suppose 2 b a secret!

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says:_** but thx god they're getting better&better

**_VanillaIsTheBestFlavor says: _**never thought those 2 could be a great pair. they're even look like best friends now

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** sorry. gtg

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** I HATE IT WHEN U DIDN'T TELL ME EVERYTHING!

_**BUZZ!**_

**_LaZykAruPiN says:_** I THOUGHT U'D TELL ME EVERYTHING!

_**BUZZ!**_

**_LaZykAruPiN says: _**BAKA!

**1 mail received**

**_SENDER _: kawai oichibi**

**_SUBJECT_: WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME!**

ARE YOU THAT BUSY! OR DO YOU REALLY CARE THAT IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!

**reply?**

"Echizen? I've read your…"

"Where are you now!"

"My house"

"Are you with him?"

"Who?"

"Arrggh! _Your new partner!_"

"Umm…. if you meant Kaidoh, no he's not here,"

"Don't you dare to go any where!"

"Echizen, what's wro…OUCH! Why do you punch my arm? What if you got me injured and I couldn't play for…"

"I thought I'm the one who is closest to you!"

"Well… you are indeed,"

"Then why didn't you tell me about you and him?"

"I and who?"

"Why do you play well with him, but not with me? I even thought you can't play double!"

"…."

"How could you go along well with Kaidoh-senpai? I thought you were rivals!"

"And why does it make you angry?"

"Tsk! Don't-give-me-your-confused-face!"

"Are you done?"

"…"

"You're only sighing.. Can I take that as a yes?"

"Could you please just…"

"I didn't tell you because senpai-tachi didn't allow me to. Beside, you hung up the phone when I was about to tell you,"

"You could just break the rule or just spent a _little_ time to send me a message about that,"

"I was embarrassed anyway. I and that baka mamushi used to be a complete mess,"

"Eiji-senpai said that you're good. You were not when you were with me,"

"Because it's Kaidoh and it was you. It's a two completely different thing,"

"So you prefer to play with him than with me,"

"As a double? Yeah,"

"…"

"At least I could concentrate when I'm with him,"

"…"

"You were distracting me, okay? Just think, what if you had to play with Tezuka-senpai? Can you concentrate?"

"It has nothing to do with him,"

"…"

"You sh…"

"How are you doing anyway, shorty? Are you finally okay with the whole Tezuka-Fuji thing?"

"The last time I check, we were talking about _you_,"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask,"  
"…."

"…"

"I never actually thinking about it anymore,"

"Really?"

"Well, mostly because you attacked me when I was off guard, but then you just left,"

"Huh?"

"You've made me think that you like me,"

"Seriously?"

"Duh?"

"But you like Tezuka-senpai, so it wouldn't be matter, right?"

"…"

"You ask me about Kaidoh and all is not because you're, _for instance_, jealous, right?"

"…"

"Are _you_?"

"…"

"Echizen?"

"Well… maybe. I mean…. I don't know,"

"Really?"

"Maybe I just thought I'm losing you,"

"Oh, yeah sure. You just missed me,"

"Don't give me your stupid grin,"

"I don't,"

"Well stop trying to hide your grin and stop grinning already!"

"You're imagining things, Echizen."

"I see your mouth twitched."

"It's… itchy?"

"Tsk!"

"Scowling,"

"I don't,"

"Well stop trying to hide your scowl and stop scowling already,"

"Don't use my lines,"

"Well if you act like a nice boy, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning,"

"You will?"

"Uh-huh"

"But I might be late,"

"I'll just wait then,"

"Oh, okay. I'll try not to make you wait too long…."

"But you can't promise,"

"Exactly,"

"Then I'll just call you so early in the morning to wake you up. And keep ringing my bell until you're ready. I'm not going to let you go to school alone or ride someone else's bike,"

"You and your stupid brain,"

"But that's a part of my charm,"

"Whatever,"

"…"

"Stop grinning!"

"Am not,"

"Just be there when I'm showed up, okay?"

"I won't go anywhere. Promise ,"


End file.
